The present invention relates to digital manufacturing systems for building three-dimensional (3D) models. In particular, the present invention relates to assemblies and methods for providing filament feedstock to digital manufacturing systems, such as extrusion-based digital manufacturing systems.
An extrusion-based digital manufacturing system (e.g., fused deposition modeling systems developed by Stratasys, Inc., Eden Prairie, Minn.) is used to build a 3D model from a digital representation of the 3D model in a layer-by-layer manner by extruding a flowable modeling material. The modeling material is extruded through an extrusion tip carried by an extrusion head, and is deposited as a sequence of roads on a substrate in an x-y plane. The extruded modeling material fuses to previously deposited modeling material, and solidifies upon a drop in temperature. The position of the extrusion head relative to the substrate is then incremented along a z-axis (perpendicular to the x-y plane), and the process is then repeated to form a 3D model resembling the digital representation.
Movement of the extrusion head with respect to the substrate is performed under computer control, in accordance with build data that represents the 3D model. The build data is obtained by initially slicing the digital representation of the 3D model into multiple horizontally sliced layers. Then, for each sliced layer, the host computer generates a build path for depositing roads of modeling material to form the 3D model.
In fabricating 3D models by depositing layers of modeling material, supporting layers or structures are typically built underneath overhanging portions or in cavities of objects under construction, which are not supported by the modeling material itself. A support structure may be built utilizing the same deposition techniques by which the modeling material is deposited. The host computer generates additional geometry acting as a support structure for the overhanging or free-space segments of the 3D model being formed. Support material is then deposited from a second nozzle pursuant to the generated geometry during the build process. The support material adheres to the modeling material during fabrication, and is removable from the completed 3D model when the build process is complete.